There is New Evil Brewing in Beacon Hills
by dsYukon2002
Summary: ...and it's up to the usual gang (plus one!) to stop it!
1. Welcome to Beacon Hils

There's a New Evil Brewing in Beacon Hills…

(

…And it's up to the usual gang (plus one!) to stop it!

Before I begin, I'd like to give you a little background, so you're not lost when the story gets rolling.

Jackson never left, and Scott and Allison are back together! Also… Erica never died, and her and Boyd are now together as well… Stiles is still tragically single, after a short and powerful romance with Derek's sister Cora, who was killed by Jackson. The main character does not know about werewolves to start out. This story starts at the beginning of Senior year for the group, and the beginning of sophomore year for her! Lydia is with Aidan, although she always defends Jackson as if she still loves him and Danny is with Ethan.

That being said, and without further delay, here is my story...

I walk through the woods, alone. It's well past sun set, and the woods are alive with scuffling creatures and crickets chirping. Not creepy at all…. It was, however, getting quite chilly and I forgot to bring my hoodie with me today. I don't understand why it was taking me so long to get home… I didn't grow up here but my dad has a house and I spent every summer here with him. His house is a small one on the outskirts, across town from the high school. This year will be my first year there.

I continue walking but realize that the woods are silent. A twig snaps. I stop dead in my tracks, and my heart beat rises. I begin to hear the blood pumping through my ears. I slowly turn around, afraid to see, but nothing is there. Then I feel heat from behind me and whip around again, and I see the dark figure of a man dressed in black standing a few feet away. The moon reflects off of his leather jacket and his face is shrouded in shadow.

He takes a slow step towards me, and another, and another until he's right in front of me but I still can't see his face. What I can make out is a strong jaw line and light, expressive eyes. A jolt hits me. I'm painfully aware of the 'OMFG YOU NEED TO BANG ME RIGHT NOW' sexy emanating from this man. I swallow nervously. A beautiful pale hand reaches up and brushes my cheek, then, he speaks.

"You shouldn't be here." His clear tenor voice rings out. His eyes and voice then soften as they glance over my face. "It's dangerous."

"I know, but-"

A cool finger touches my lips. "Shh. Don't speak. Listen. When you see me, don't say a word. Just turn around and walk the other way. Do you understand?" His voice hardens with urgency. "I am dangerous and you will get hurt. I am not a good man. Don't look for me. Don't…" His voice softens to a whisper with the last words, and his head lowers, almost as if he doesn't want to but can't help it. For a reason that is beyond my comprehension I rise on my toes and our lips meet. I kiss him hard and he responds, squeezing me against him, but as suddenly as it begins, the kiss ends. He pushes me away and disappears. I'm left standing alone in the woods, dazed and slightly weak, and suddenly very, very cold.

Then, in the fog, I see a pair of red glowing eyes. I begin to hear the blood rushing again. The eyes are moving towards me, growing wider apart, I see the shape of a large dark beast racing on all fours towards me. The last thing I see is a wide open jaw, filled with long white canine-like teeth, open wide as it closes around my throat.

"AHHHH!" I scream and lurch upwards, my heart is pounding and I'm breathing hard. It takes a few moments to realize I'm in my own bed safe in my room. My head falls into my hand and I struggle to calm myself.

"Jesus," I breathe, shakily. I get out of bed and slip into my pajamas. Heart still pounding, I walk into my connecting bathroom and go through my morning routine. Washing my face, brushing my waste length hair, which is jet black. I actually get a lot of compliments on it. I close my eyes as I brush my teeth, and almost choke on the scream that curdles in me as I see the beast once again closing in.

"Get a grip, Faye, it was just a dream." I scoff at myself around the toothbrush.

I take a long time to figure out my outfit. It's the first day of my Sophomore year at Beacon Hills High School and I want to make a good impression. My Mom re-married and I can't stand the guy, so I came to live with my dad after Freshman year ended in early summer.

I finally decide on a white loose blouse, tight at the waste, with black leggings and a nice pair of tall boots. After putting the finishing touches on my hair with some anti-frizz formula I take a deep breath, and go downstairs.

I see a note my dad left. It reads…

_**Faye, **_

_**The station called early this morning. I'm sorry I can't be there to see you off on your first day. I'll be home late so don't wait for me. Help yourself to whatever you want for breakfast. **_

_** Dad**_

I can't help but feel disappointed at the note. I had been counting on his reassuring presence this morning. I quickly snarf down two pieces of peanut butter toast and a glass of milk and grab the keys to my SUV. I feel a rush of pride as I walk outside and see it sitting in the drive way. It's steel grey with a 4inch lift and 35inch off roaders. It's my one joy in life. It roars to life when I turn the ignition and rumbles throatily as I idle coast down my street.

I get to the school a little early, and back into one of the wide spaces meant for trucks. I face forward again to see a few people staring at me. It's slightly unnerving but with a truck like this I'm used to it. I slip down onto the asphalt. A few people are still staring, but I stare back and they eventually look away.

I make my way to the main office and get my class schedule and a school map. Putting them into my bag, I walk out of the door and nearly scream as I bump into something – a girl with a shock of strawberry blonde hair – and knock her things all over the floor. People start laughing.

"Oh, my God I am so sorry." I breathe. I bend down to help her pick them up.

"It's not like I was walking here or anything." She retorts.

"I didn't see you, I wasn't watching where I was going. Really, I'm sorry." I try to apologize again.

She regards me with a critical eye. "Hm. I'm Lydia Martin." She says as we right ourselves.

"Faye Harrison." I'm a little taken aback by her change in demeanor.

"Are you new here?" She asks, as we start walking down the crowded hallway.

"Not exactly," I begin. "My dad is a police officer for Beacon Hills and I spent every summer here growing up. This is the first year I've stayed to start school."

"Ahh yes, Officer Harrison is your dad, my friend's dad knows him. Are you a senior?"

I laugh, flattered. "No, I'm a sophomore."

"You look older than that." She says, once again regarding me critically.

"I have been told that before." I say, giving a small smile.

"Hm."

Just then a stunning tall brunette with hair almost as long as mine walks up to us. "Hi Lydia!"

"Allison." She smiles and hugs the girl.

"Hi, I'm Allison Argent." She holds out a hand. I shake it and am surprised by and return the, firm grip.

I smile. "Faye Harrison."

She nods and smiles back. Is it just me or are kids here much nicer than in Phoenix?

They start talking about their summers and I get a change to survey the school. It's an average looking high school, with blue lockers paneling the corridor and a trophy cabinet every few dozen feet. I notice a lot of people, boys in particular are staring at Allison and Lydia, and a even a couple looking at me.

"Faye, is it?" Lydia asks, but continues without waiting for me to answer. "You should join us for lunch. We sit at the third table from the back near the windows."

"Ok," I breathe, glad to have made some friends already.

"Where's your first class?" Allison? Asks.

I scan my class schedule. "Um… I have Chemistry with Durrand."

"Ahh too bad. Lydia and I have English with Gordon. See you at lunch!" They walk off and I find my class room. I pick a window seat near the back, unpack the essentials, and settle in for the first day lecture, always the same with every school… Out lining the semester's curriculum. I gaze out the window. I'm startled as my mind wanders and I see the mystery man's face as clear as if he were standing right in front of me. I feel a pinch of pain and sadness in my gut. The way the moon shadowed his face… Who was he?

Lunch arrives relatively quick. I pick out a salad and a slice of pizza and look for the table Lydia described. I see Allison sitting there already. I slowly walk over and set my tray down across from her.

"Hi." She looks up from her book and smiles.

"Hi," I return

"How's your first day? Any cute boys?" She asks, clearly teasing.

I laugh. "No, none that have caught my eye."

"Hello, ladies!" A young male voice startles me. The boy plops down into the seat next to me. "Who's this?" He has sharp brown eyes are direct and hold mine. His hair is brown, and an inch in length.

"Stiles, can you not scare the new girl please?" Allison says, raising one eye brow elegantly and smiling with half of her lips. Again I'm stunned at this girl's seemingly effortless beauty… but Stiles? The hell kind of name is that?

"Oh, right. Sure." He leans closer and tilts his head to the side. "Who are you, again?"

"Oh, I'm Faye Harrison." I laugh.

"Ahh ok. Wait. Harrison? Is your dad on the Force?"

"Yes, he is." I'm not surprised that he knows of my dad. Beacon Hills is a small town.

"Sweet. My dad's the county sheriff!"

I open my mouth to reply, but Lydia, the girl I'd bumped into, walks up just then and says, "Although you wouldn't believe it with how much trouble him and Scott manage to get in to!" Allison laughs behind her book.

"Ahh, Lydia. Always the one to point that out."

"Any time, Stiles!" She smiles brightly, and sits down next to Allison. The way the one called, 'Stiles', watches Lydia, its obvious to me he's in love with her. He catches me watching him and I raise an eyebrow at him and try to do the same half smile as Allison.

"Oh, shut up." He mumbles. Allison and Lydia laugh again.

"Speaking of Scott," Lydia begins. "I havn't seen him today. Where is he?"

Allison and Stiles look at each other, with an odd look. "I havn't seen him either." Allison says, looking back at her book.

How odd…

Just then a loud voice over the intercom speaks.

**Attention! Will the owner of an over sized grey SUV, lisence plate RIPLEY please report to the office. Will the owner of an oversized grey SUV lisence plate RIPLEY, please report to the office!**

"Oh, my god!" I exclaim. "That's me!" Seeing the look on their faces, I say, "I'll be right back!" I hope.

I race to the office and burst through the door. "I'm the owner of the SUV! Is something wrong?" I ask, out of breath.

"Yes," The office clerk, a middle aged woman with short unnaturally red hair and piercing green eyes says. "The alarm will not stop going off. You need to get that taken care of, Miss, what's your name?"

"Faye Harrison"

"Ahh yes. Harrison… Your father's a police officer isn't he? Well, just because your father is on the force does not mean you get special treatment here."

I gasp at the assumption. "I didn't think-"

"No, obviously you didn't. Go turn off your alarm. And if it happens again, I'll have your parking license revoked." Her head lowers back to her work on the desk.

My mouth pops open in dismay. I stand shocked for a few seconds.

"Is there something else I can help you with, Miss Harrison?" She asks, sharp eyes boring into mine, daring me to reply.

My eyes become sharp in return.

"No. I guess not." And without waiting for a reply, I storm out of the office door and down to the parking lot, which is deserted. Most of them are older cars. I see a few new sedans, a couple coupes, even fewer trucks, and surprisingly, one Porsche. My SUV stands out like a light house in the dark. It's in the very last row, where the woods start, right where I left it and, sure enough the alarm is blaring like someone tried to break in.

See, my SUV has two separate alarms; one, where someone hit it, and the other, where someone tried to break in.

I run over to it, glancing around the parking lot looking for anything suspicious. I don't see anything. However, upon reaching the driver's side, the bottom of the window is level with my head and sure enough, I see scratch marks trailing down into the door.

"Son of a bitch." I say. "Who the hell would possibly try to bust into you? Not like it's obvious it has an alarm or anything!" I shout the last sentence so that it rings around the lot. I tap the keyless unlock and climb into the seat, then turn the ignition; the only way to stop either alarms from going off. I shut the door and lock it from the inside. I need a few seconds to calm my anger. The huge engine idling in front of me helps calm me. Breathing heavy, I rest my forehead on the wheel.

"Ok, Faye, just, calm down. No serious damage done. Go back to class." I say to myself.

Taking a deep 'calming' breath, I hop down onto the asphalt and turn to shut the door behind me.

"A bit big for you, isn't it?" A voice calls from behind me, where the woods begin.

I whip around and our eyes meet. The first thing I notice are his clothes; black jeans and biker boots, black leather jacket and a tight white t-shirt underneath that makes it painfully clear that the man is wayyy more buff than the average male should be. The next thing is the thick dark hair and the five o'clock shadow accenting his jaw line. Then I see his eyes. Light, and playful, they look complete with a half grin.

"What?" I can't remember what he said. I'm too affected by his physical appearance.

"I said, 'A bit big for you, isn't it?'" He gestures to my SUV with an elbow. His hands are lightly resting in the jacket pockets.

"Um, no it's perfect, actually." My senses return, finally. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, actually," He steps down off the curb. I watch him warily. "I just wanted to let you know that a guy tried to break into it about twenty minutes ago."

"I noticed."

He grins and glances at the sky, shuffling his feet once. "Right. Well, I just saw him and scared him off. Also, you might not want to park in the back anymore. Everyone knows that this is a bad area to park, easy wood access, things get stolen if people aren't careful."

He takes another step closer.

"Oh, well then, thank you." I feel obligated to say something, since he feels like he did a good deed.

"You're not from around here, are you." It wasn't a question.

"Not really, no." My wariness reaches its peak. "Look, thanks for what you did but I have classes to get back to."

"Right, right. Please, don't let me stop you. I was just passing by." He turns to walk away.

I cringe to myself. "Wait." He turns around and looks at me, hands still in his pockets. "Really, thanks. I don't know what I would have done if the guy had actually gotten in or broken the window or something. This is my baby."

He grins again. I feel a pang in my chest; it's a very handsome grin.

"Anytime. See you around."

I start walking towards the school but remember I didn't catch his name.

"Hey, what's your…" My voice trails off as I turn around and no one is there. I look on the other side of my SUV, no one there. The parking lot is once again, empty.

"What in God's name is going on with this town!" I exclaim, and walk back to the building. "Strange dreams, people who are too nice, random handsome men who just happen to stop some random dude from breaking into Ripley." (yes, I named my SUV Ripley) "Two stunningly beautiful girls just happen to welcome ME into their group and that freaking lady in the office! The hell was her problem…" I make it to the front doors, take a deep breath, and walk in. I find my class and take a seat right as the final bell rings.

The rest of the school day passes without incident. There is no homework, thankfully, and Allison and Lydia are having a 'Back to School Gathering' at Lydia's place this afternoon. They said the whole group was going to be there, and that I should come. I said yes, and Mapquest her address once I get home. I change into a long teal tank top, and black leggings, with my old half-laced biker boots.

Once I get there, I park along side the curb. The house is beautiful. A big old style classic with a modern white touch and a spacious yard. The front door opens and a little brown and white Papillion races outside and jumps up at me, wagging its tail ferociously and fiercely licks my hand as I bend to pick it up.

"Well, hey there puppy! What are you doing running out here like that?" I say in a kid voice. Then I hear a shout from the door.

"Prada! Prada get back here!" Lydia races out in a short loose dress and no shoes. "Oh, hi Faye! I swear I don't know what I'm going to do with this little dog! She runs out every chance she gets…" Lydia takes the dog from me and scolds her softly.

"Thanks for grabbing her. She likes to flirt with the Doberman across the street." Lydia shuts the large oak door behind her. "Everyone is in the back. Go ahead; I'll be out in a couple minutes."

"Ok." I say, apprehensively. I head around the kitchen island to a set of sliding glass doors. I see beautiful Allison sitting next to, and holding hands with, a charmingly good looking brunette boy. Stiles is there next to Allison, and there are a couple number of people I recognize from a couple of my classes.

Yet another beautiful girl, this time a small blonde, laughing as a very tall, muscular black boy lifts her from the waist in a circle and sets her down as she tries to dive for the volley ball but misses, and another boy, sitting at the table with Allison and the brunette boy and Stiles. This one had the all American good looks. I remember distinctly his name being Jackson. He sits in front of me in English. Another boy was there. He had dark eyes with a strongly shaped jaw and small nose and lips. The combination was oddly handsome.

I hesitantly walk through the doors, and all activity stops. The pair playing volley ball stare, almost hostile, as I step onto the mat. Everyone at the table stops mid sentence as well.

"Faye Harrison." Allison says, and gives the brunette boy a hard look that I'm guessing I wasn't supposed to see. "Glad you could make it." She gets up and hugs me lightly.

"Everyone, this is Faye Harrison. She's new so make her feel welcome! Come on, I'll introduce you around." She goes to the shaded table first. "You already know Stiles," He nods his head in a 'what's up' gesture and smiles.

"This is Aiden," I jump as Lydia pops up out of no where. She looks fondly at boy with the strong law line as she sits down, making me think they're together.

"Erica and Boyd are out there," Allison says, pointing to the two who were playing volleyball, but are now wrestling for the ball. They stop and wave, then continue with their game.

"Jackson," she motions to the all American good looking one.  
"And this one here," She points to the cute boy she was sitting next to. "is Scott. The most handsome man in town." She says as she sits and their hands intertwine again. I sit too, unsure of what to do.

"So, Faye, is it?" Jackson asks. I nod. "Where are you from?"

"A tiny little town in northern Arizona called Overgaard."

"I've never heard of it." He says with a slight smile.

"It's population is like, three hundred people so I'm not surprised." I laugh.

They take turns asking me various questions and I ask a few in return. Before I know it, it's dark and Lydia lights the Tahitian torches stuck in the ground.

"Anyone need a drink?" She asks. "Erica, can you help me bring them out?"

Erica looks put on the spot. "Uh, sure." She gives Boyd an odd glance.

"Oh boy…" Says Scott.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Uh…"

Allison jumps in. "You saw the look Erica and Boyd gave you when you walked out?" I nod. "They don't like new people. Most of the time I don't even think they like the rest of us. And Lydia thinks that Erica is after Aiden, even though she's happy with Boyd. She isn't but-"

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"But," Scott begins. "They've gotten a lot better about things since Derek left. Ow!" He gives Stiles a dirty look, for which I'm guessing that Stiles kicked him from under the table. Scott returns the look.

"I don't understand. Who's Derek?"

"No one to concern yourself with!" Allison says brightly. "Isaac!" She gets up and rushes over to a tall, oddly handsome sandy brunette boy with light blue eyes, who just shut the glass door behind him, and hugs him quickly. "Glad you could make it!"

I hear Scott huff. _Yikes…_ _This is beginning to seem like a bad idea…_

Allison leads Isaac over to the table and motions him to sit next to me. She sits down next to Scott again.

"Faye, this is Isaac Lahey. Isaac, this is Faye Harrison. She's new in town."

"Oh," Isaac gave Scott another weird look that I wasn't supposed to see. He leans towards me and says,

"Nice to have you here, Faye. This town could use another beautiful girl." Isaac winks at me.

"Uh, thanks." I think I actually blushed because Isaac laughed. Those at the table give him an odd look, almost like they're shocked. _Are boys not allowed to wink? _I scoff to myself.

_Brrrrrrinnnnnng!_ I jump as my ringtone blasts from my pocket. "Excuse me." Seeing it's from my Dad I stand up and walk a few feet away and fumble for the answer button.

"Hi Dad."

"Hi, Faye. Where are you?"

"I'm at a little get together with some kids I met at school today. Are you still staying late at the station?"

"No, I'm actually on my way home. I have Chinese, I thought we could make a night of it and watch the game."

Unlike most girls I actually like watching the games. I'm a huge foot ball fan. And tonight was our favorite teams against each other. Dad's team, the Greenbay Packers, and my team, the Indianapolis Colts.

"Sure, Dad. Sounds fun! I'm on my way home."

"Ok, Boo. See you soon." He hangs up first.

Walking back to the table, I see that Erica and Lydia had brought out drinks in blue solo cups and they were all standing around the table drinking.

"That was my Dad," I begin awkwardly. They all watch me intently like I had interrupted their conversation. "I have to go. Game night."

"Is everything ok?" Allison asks.

"Yeah, fine. He just wants to have a family night type thing."

"Skip it," Suggests Jackson, who shrugs.

"Jackson, don't be rude." Lydia scolds.

"Family is something that you don't 'skip.' " Allison points out, and Jackson huffs.

"Mind if I walk you to your car?" Isaac asks, straightening from leaning on a nearby chair. The others once again try to hide their surprise but fail at doing so completely.

"No," my mind is racing. "I don't mind."

We walk in silence through the house and down the front lawn.

"Nice SUV." Isaac comments appreciatively.

I grin. "Thanks!"

I open the driver's side door and start to pull myself in but Isaac stops me.

"Faye, wait." I turn around and he's right in front of me. I swallow nervously. Almost like he heard, he takes a step back.

"Sorry. I was wondering, what are you doing Saturday night?" He asks.

"Oh, um, nothing really."

"There's a rave going on at the Jungle. You should come."

"That sounds fun." I say enthusiastically. I do love a good rave!

"Great. I'll pick you up around nine?"

"Yeah, ok." This really does sound fun.

"Great. See you later!" He says, and helps me in to the drivers' seat. I didn't need help but no harm done when someone offers. Especially when that someone is strangely handsome like Isaac.

"Goodnight," He says.

"'Night." He closes the door and walks a few feet into the yard and turns around, watching me leave.

I pull onto the main road in town and Ripley roars in acceleration. What a strange night… strange night indeed…


	2. Faye Sees Something She Cant Ignore

I get home and Dad is not quite there yet. I decide to park behind the locked gate that leads to the back yard. I don't want another incident like at the school. I pull out the canvas cover I used in Phoenix and throw it over the top, tying it down to the wheels. I also add extra protection by putting giant padlocks through the chain tied to each wheel.

Dad comes home a few minutes later and questions me about the state of things behind the gate. I explain about what happened in the parking lot, without actually mentioning the strange mystery man.

"You and that SUV, I swear, are attached at steering wheel." He scoffs lightly.

"Yes, we are. It's the one thing I had in Phoenix that was really mine. I worked for it, I bought it, I fixed it up. Me. No one else." I tend to get defensive about the subject, partly because the way I feel about Ripley is not what other people would deem as 'normal'.

"Easy Xena," He laughs. "I was joking!"

"Oh, you were, were you? Just like I'll be joking with you when your team loses!"

"Is that so? We'll just have to see about that…" And see we did. My team lost miserably.

For the rest of the evening I had to deal with my dad gloating about his team's win. It was finally late enough where I could go to bed. I hurry through my nightly routine; shower, brush teeth, check all locks and doors, garage, and finally, Ripley, who's still sitting right where I left him. I also get my outfit ready for tomorrow. Fitting jeans, tall flip flops, and a sassy red top.

I set my alarm and settle into bed.

My dreams are strange… red eyes in the dark, Ripley going to the crusher, my dad disowning me… but one in particular stood out. It was _him._ The mystery man in black. We were again in the forest and he moved very close to me. I still couldn't see his whole face. He spoke first.

"You didn't listen."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I told you that when you saw me to act like you'd never heard my voice. You didn't listen."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He smiled a patient smile. "You will. Soon, you'll understand everything." He kissed my forehead, and pulled me close.

My dream self welcomed this affection. Almost like she had been deprived of seeing the one she loves, this man, for many, many years.

When I woke up, however, it was a different story. I was hyperventilating when I woke up. _Second night in a row dreaming about this man. Who was he!_

Iget dressed and pull my hair back for the day.

"Morning Sunshine." Dad says, as I walk down the hall.

"Morning," I say, stretching, and then plop into an empty chair.

"Didn't sleep well?" He asked.

"Nightmares." I mumble.

"Oh I see." Then he changes the subject. "What happened at that get together last night? Meet anyone new?"

"Yeah, actually, I met a few new people. It was Lydia Martin's house and Allison Argent was there with her boyfriend Scott, Jackson Whitamore was there, an odd girl named Erica and her boyfriend Boyd. And also, um, Isaac Lahey was there."

"Faye, please don't tell me you fell in with them. Especially Lydia Martin!" He exclaims.

"Why? Lydia's nice." I say, defensive.

"I don't want you hanging around that Lahey kid either. He's bad news. I don't mind Allison and Scott; they're nice kids, but Isaac and the rest are off limits." He looks at me sternly.

"Dad. This is the exact reason I left Phoenix! Shane was picking my friends for me-"

"And right he should have. You have a tendency to fall to the wrong crowd. Faye, I need to ask you something and I expect a clean answer."

"Ok."

"Did they mention a man named Derek Hale?"

I lie. Straight to my Dad's face. I'm going to hell. "No. They didn't."

"Well I guess as long as he isn't around there's no serious harm in hanging around with them."

This has my curiosity peaked.

"Why? What did he do?"

"He's wanted for murder." My dad says, voice cold.

"How do you know he did it?" I asked, genuinely curious, but my dad took it as questioning his ability as a detective.

"Come on, Faye. I know how to do my job. All the evidence points to him. Now, finish your breakfast or you'll be late for school." He turns around and pours himself his coffee.

"Yes, sir…" I say, dejected. There's no questioning or arguing when he gets in these moods. I do as I'm told and finish my morning routine. Going outside, I take a moment to appreciate the beauty of the chilly Oregon air. I enjoy the chills that run through me, grinning as I untie the canvas from Ripley and fold it, then tuck it under my folded back seats. I get in and the engine roars to life, and drive to school with the windows down and rock music blaring from the speakers.

School passes quickly that day, and I'm able to see the whole group at lunch. Allison and Lydia are as welcoming as ever. I noticed Jackson watching me whenever Lydia wasn't looking, which made me _very_ uncomfortable. Scott and Stiles were arguing in hushed whispers and Scott kept glancing in my direction. Only Isaac wasn't there.

"So, Faye," Allison begins. "What's going on between you and Isaac?" Lydia over hears the question and pipes in.

"Yes, do share."

"I, uh, well…" I don't like people prying into my social life, especially people I only met yesterday. But I guess, girls will be girls right? "Nothing really…"

"Come on!" Lydia protests. "I know you two talked about _something_. He came back and was in a very good mood. I've never seen Isaac smile except on very, very rare occasions after he and Scott, Jackson and Der-" She faltered for a second, but then recovered, and finished her sentence rather quickly and looked distraught. "I mean, when he and Scott and Jackson would score a winning game for the La Cross team."

"Fine… He asked me to a Rave on Saturday night." I mumble, quiet enough where I thought only Lydia and Allison would hear, however, Scott and Jackson stopped what they were doing and stared at me.

"I knew it!" Lydia said, looking excited, and giving the two boys a hard stare, she continued. "Well, I'm happy for you. Isaac is a stable guy. It's about time he started dating. For the longest time I thought he was gay! It's not like he gives out that 'vibe' but I've never seen him with a steady girlfriend. It's weird, honestly, I-" She saw the look on Allison's face, the SHUT. UP! Look, so she quietly faded away.

"But look at me, babbling away," She laughed. "Allison, Scott, I need to talk to you for a second." She gets up, and the two of them follow her out of the lunch room.

"Sorry about that," Jackson begins, his deep voice is hushed so Stiles wouldn't hear. "They don't like talking about Derek Hale." I inhale involuntarily at the mention of Derek Hale.

"What do you know about Derek Hale?" I ask, looking at him intently.

"I know that he's not as dangerous as everyone goes on about." He says, cryptically.

"My dad told me to stay away from him, and from all of you, for that matter, just because he thinks you all know him." I say, without breaking eye contact.

"It's true, to a certain degree. We _did_ know him. He left to do something for us a few weeks before you came but we havn't heard back. I think he's dead, but Scott, always the optimist, thinks he's still alive."

"Why _did_ he leave?" I ask, in a hushed whisper.

"I can't tell you-"

I cut him off. "Then who can?"

"You didn't let me finish. I said, 'I can't tell you myself. You'll have to find out from him.'"

"Huh?" I am thoroughly confused and frustrated with everything! "How can he tell me something if he isn't here and none of you have heard from him in weeks? I don't even know what he looks like!"

"Yes, actually." He said, looking me up and down. "I believe you do." In that exact moment, Jackson's eyes turned red. Only for an instant, but they were definitely red!

He winks at me. Just then, Lydia and Scott and Allison return. Just like that, his serial-killer vibe is gone and is replaced by enthusiasm as whatever Lydia was saying. I was too shell shocked to listen. I feel like a deer caught in headlights.

Stiles is the first to notice something was wrong.

"Faye? You ok?"

"Um, I have to, go…" I get up and practically run out of the lunchroom. I hear this on my way out.

"Faye? Wait! Faye!" Allison called.

"Jackson!" (that was Lydia) "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing, I just gave her a push in the right direction… Ow!"

My mind reeled. I was so confused… Before I knew what was happening I was running to Ripley and on my way down the main highway in town. I take random turns, don't even know where I'm going, until I find myself deep in the Oregon forest on a very narrow and very badly maintained dirt road. I stop and turn the truck from '4HI' to '4LO' and ease forward, the SUV crawling over the boulders and the suspension creaked with effort. I cringed as pine branches scratched my new paint job. This truck is by no means a street jockey but the paint job was brand new, within a month, and it wasn't cheap!

I don't gas over these rocks. With these boulders it's best to just idle over them, or gas very little and only when it's absolutely necessary. Navigating this huge truck over the boulders without hitting the trees on either side was a bit of a challenge, but no more of a challenge than the mud banks in Phoenix.

_Mud bogs in Phoenix…Ha! _ I think dryly, cracking myself up. _Now there's a good one!_

My mind returns to Jackson's red eyes. Did I imagine it? No, I definitely didn't imagine. His eyes were RED! What's with all the strange looks? Why are people being so secretive, yet act like they know so much? And the big question… How does Derek Hale fit into all of this?

After about an hour I look up and see a burned down shell of a house in a flat clearing, it scares me. The house may have once been very beautiful, but now, its blackened silhouette gives me an eerie feeling. I cut the engine. Still watching the house, I sink into my seat and fold my arms over my chest. It starts to rain at that moment; I see the fat drops on the windshield. This calms me. I enjoy rain; it was a priceless rarity in Phoenix.

I step outside and for a moment open my arms and turn my face to the sky. Something comes over me, I look at the house and I know I need to go inside. I use the keyless lock and make my way to the red door, which is freshly painted. I get closer and I see a faded symbol with scratch marks all over it, almost like someone had scratched away the new paint to get at what lie underneath, but the scratch marks are not human; they look animalistic. I stand at the door, my hand hovering over the round handle. My breath catches in my throat. I have an overwhelming urge to race to Ripley and gun it out of here as fast as I could, and never look back; but I can't.

I'm frozen.


End file.
